the conversation
by kagome04
Summary: Sequel to "Dick as a bartender" Bruce heads over to Dick's apartment to have a talk with him about his decision to be a bartender, however the conversation ends up being about much more than that. please read and review.


"Dick what the hell?"

"What?" Dick asked. Bruce had made an unannounced visit to Dick's apartment in Bludhaven despite Alfred's desperate protestations that he remain silent on the subject. He had some very pressing questions to ask him.

"What the hell is this I hear about you being a bartender? Are you serious?"

"Look I need a day job right? Some kind of façade to keep people from guessing the truth about me right? This job presented itself and I took it. It is the perfect cover."

"I know but Dick a bartender? You could be so many other things you could be anything. If you wanted a day job I could have set you up with something."

"I know but you see that is just it I didn't want you to set me up with anything. I wanted to do it by myself."

Bruce shook his head. "Why are you always so reluctant to accept my help? Is it because it is me?"

"It's not that it's just-I didn't need your help on this. Besides you know how I feel about accepting things I haven't earned. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"So what I'm hearing is that you don't want anything to do with me or anything that has my name on it. That's great Dick really nice."

"No Bruce that is not true it's just, it is easier for me to fly under the radar here if I stay distanced from you."

That really hurt Bruce. He was basically saying he didn't want anything to do with him.

"Fly under the radar? Why the hell do you care about flying under the radar? Are you really that ashamed to be associated with me?"

"No that's not true!"

"That's what I'm hearing."

"Look Bruce you don't understand, the more publicity I have here the more people know who I am, and the harder it is to keep stuff you know secret."

"That is complete bullshit. I cannot believe you are ashamed of me. I never thought you were ashamed of your past."

"I am not ashamed of anything!"

"Then why are you trying to hide it from everyone by being a bartender in some low life bar?"

Dick shook his head.

"Bruce you just don't understand alright no one knows me here. It is just easier for me to work here if no one knows who I am and working for you in one of your companies would make it that much harder for me to work."

"You are right I don't understand how you can practically disown your family and your history."

"What? Bruce you are being ridiculous that is not what I said. I am not ashamed of anything in my life alright? I am not ashamed of my past. I just don't want everyone on the street to know about it. But if they asked I would surely tell them."

"Whatever it is the same thing. You haven't said one thing to me to disprove that you are not ashamed of your life before now."

"Oh my God Bruce." Dick said taking his head in his hands. "What can I say to make you understand? it is just easier for me alright? This bartender gig is easier for me alright? It is easier for me to explain to everybody. Alfred would understand."

"Well I'm not Alfred! I just can't believe you. I never thought you of all people would feel this way. You were always so proud of your-of everything in your life-especially your heritage. I don't get why you are trying to hide all that from people."

"Because I like being unknown! Alright? I like people not knowing who I am. I like people not using me just to get to you. I like people not making fun of me; or giving me weird looks, or talking about me behind my back when I tell them about my past. I like that people here are with me and know me because they want to know _me. _If I went to work for you or anybody that you recommended all of that would go out the window."

Bruce sighed. He could see they were at an impasse here.

"So I suppose you are going to stick with your decision."

"You meant the bartender thing? Yah for a while at least."

"I just want to know one question. Why a bartender? Out of all of the jobs you could've gotten."

"It was offered to me I liked it so I took it. If I am going to have a day job I want it to be something that I actually like."

"I see"

"Look you don't have to understand or approve just don't work against me ok? Couldn't you take a cue from Alfred and try and be supportive for once?"

"Well I don't understand and I don't approve but I suppose I could give the whole supportive thing a try."

Dick smiled

"Thank you. Do you want to get something to eat? I know this great place."

"Sounds good." Bruce said and smiled as they both headed to the car.


End file.
